


The Sea is Made Of Tears

by Charge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charge/pseuds/Charge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just three men, three humans on the beach.  Dean had needed some persuasion, complaining about sand getting in the car, it was too hot, and that there were monsters to kill.  But when the former angel in the backseat spoke up – saying he’d never seen the sea with human eyes – Dean went quiet and Sam smirked, knowing he'd won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea is Made Of Tears

They were just three men, three humans on the beach. Dean had needed some persuasion, complaining about sand getting in the car, it was too hot, and that there were monsters to kill. But when the former angel in the backseat spoke up – saying he’d never seen the sea with human eyes – Dean went quiet and Sam smirked, knowing he'd won.  


The sea crashed against the rocks. Castiel was up to his waist against the waves, on tiptoes as if those couple of inches would help against the cold. The other two watched from the beach, having already left the water an hour earlier.  
Dean raised his eyebrows as Castiel lifted his hands from his side, like a child imagining wings to take off with – but he stopped and lowered them until his palms rested on the water, remaining almost motionless. After muttering to Sam that he was just going to check on Cas, Dean walked into the sea, too late he realised he hadn’t taken his shirt off. The damp hem floated behind him, he clenched his teeth as he saw flashing images of a trench coat doing the same once.  


“Cas, you alright?”  


“This water, Dean, it’s everywhere.” Castiel said. Dean raised his eyebrows,  


“Yeah well, 70% of the world and all that”. The sun was beginning to set, still strong against the blue sky, but a little lower.  


“It’s older than me, older than God. This water has been in rivers and lakes and in the clouds; this water has been someone’s tears.” Castiel continued.  


Dean opened his mouth but then closed it, leaving his remark about Kardashian’s toilet lost to the breeze. He looked at Castiel, remembering the powerful angel, the god who sought forgiveness, the stoned warrior from another world. He remembered how he had looked at Castiel through demon eyes, even as a creature from hell he still held slight admiration for the angel who refused to stop fighting for him. But looking at him now, the curves in his face, faded black hair, a scar on his neck where his burning grace was removed to save his life – he had never loved him more.  


“Dean, there’s something I need to tell you.” Castiel addressed him, but spoke out facing the sea.  


“Go ahead.” He kept his voice steady, but his body stiffened.  


“My vessel has endured much. It’s technically died four times along with me, suffered more torture than any human could endure. Now that I’m no longer an angel it’s-” he paused “It’s wearing away. I don’t think I’ll have any more than five years left on this planet.”  
They were quiet for a moment. As the waves hit against him, Dean realised he would do anything to keep Castiel on this earth. He’d go to the same lengths as he would for Sam.  


“Novak’s been gone since the leviathan take-over, right?”  


“Yes, why?” Cas turned to look at him, squinting in confusion.  


“You don’t have a vessel, Cas, you’re you, and you’re human.”  


“Yes, that’s exactly the problem.” He squinted again at Dean, who made a mental note to get his eyes checked.  


“You’re forgetting something. Humans will give every tooth and nail fighting to stay alive, it’s an instinct. You can’t heal anyone else with your angel mojo anymore - so heal yourself, alright?”  


Castiel nodded. Not understanding how it was possible for words to have such a calming effect on him. He breathed in the sight of Dean masked by sunshine, green eyes shocking against the blue backdrop. Dean felt the same about the blue against blue. Slowly, keeping pace with the waves, Dean slipped his fingers into curve of Cas’ palm.  


“Sam’s watching.” Castiel warned.  
“Who cares?” Dean challenged to no one, turning his gaze to the horizon. Castiel did the same, smiling.  


And for the first time Castiel enjoyed the feeling of lightness on his shoulders that was left in place of his wings. One hand was warm in Dean’s hand. The other had water trailing through his open fingers. Sam smiled watching the two, glad they’d finally made it.  


The sky was a gradient of blue and pink as the day left them, the sea was murky, the beach faint with the occasional bright towel. Dean had a small smile on his face, Sam’s eyes were closed, Cas craned his neck to look at birds in the sky. 

It was the last time they saw the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've been brave enough to post, so please feel free to give me any feedback on the layout or tagging, because i'm not 100% sure I've done it all right! Thank you so much for reading it.


End file.
